La Bella da Firenze
by RetroRebel85
Summary: Ezio Auditore, Italia's most famous Assassin, hunts down a Templar splinter group in revenge for the death of his best friend. Out of canon, and now complete! Contains violence, mature themes and swearing. In Italian. Ezio x OC.
1. The Auditore Affair

_**La Bella da Firenze**_

_**1: The Auditore Affair**_

_1489 - Venice_

Ezio Auditore sat perched on a wall. A wall towering seventy feet off the ground, mind you. His icy blue eyes scanned the busy Venician street below him, filled with merchants, minstrels, peasants and officials. The odd platoon of guards passed by, and archers patrolled the building. He was waiting. For five men. His targets, a group of Templar extremists, had deep history with him. They were friends once, on the Auditore family's good side before his father and brothers' execution. Ezio closed his eyes and remembered that day...

_1476 - Florence_

_The lever was pulled, and the life drained from the Auditore boys' faces. Giovanni, Petruccio and Federico all dropped lifelessly to the floor. "FATHER!" screamed Ezio, tears in his eyes. Two guards grabbed him, holding him back from Uberto. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he sobbed._

Nothing could have been done. Then he remembered his best friend. The girl he strived so hard to please. Rachele. She was his female counterpart, from the clothes they wore to their senses of humour and style. He could still see her standing there, the first and only time they were intimate.

_1476 - Florence_

_Her long golden hair swayed from side to side as the duo sprinted on the rooftops of Florence. _

_"YOU'RE DEAD, AUDITORE!" came the shouts of the Pazzi mob chasing them. Rachele was faster than Ezio, something he couldn't comprehend. How could a girl be faster than him? The two kept running, when Rachele slipped. She smashed into the tiled roof and rolled off, hanging onto the gutter. "NON LASCIARE ANDARE!" he cried out to her, dropping to a prone position and sliding down to her. He noticed a haystack below them. _

_"Take my hand!" he yelled. She complied and wrapped herself around him. _

_He let go, falling gracefully into the box filled with hay. They lay there, pressed against eachother, just waiting for the Pazzi to pass them. She opened her mouth to speak, when Ezio kissed her. The tender moment seemed to last forever, their hands wandering over eachother's bodies. When the mob of youths ran past them, she pulled away. Ezio frowned._

_"Did you just...porca troia... Ezio!" she gasped. He grinned, and sat up. She smiled at him, pulling him out of the hay and on to the cobbled pavement. The two walked home together, having to climb up the wall to her bedroom. After all, her parents would want to know why they were covered in dirt (in Ezio's case, blood) and home so late! As he stared into her deep blue eyes, she began to undress slowly. The tomboy had changed. As her golden hair rested on her shoulders, she whispered into his ear. He was in love... and he was one mad bastard._

_"Fare l'amore con me..." _

Ezio's eyes jolted open. It was painful to think of her. Andreotto had taken her from him. He pretended to be happy for her, but in reality, his heart was broken. He sighed, then gasped when he caught sight of the group exiting the same building he was sitting on. He recognised all of them. Andreotto, Andreana, Stefano, Juliano and Aaroni. His friends turned enemies. Of course, leaving the Auditore to support the Pazzi was a dumb move.

Ezio clambered off the side of the building, grasping onto the bricks and wood panels. He dropped quietly onto the balcony above the men, as he listened carefully.

"We meet underneath Santa Maria del Frari, yes? That way, no one will hear our plan," Aaroni, the smallest member of the group whispered.

Ezio could recognize all of them by their characteristics alone.

Andreana was vaguely Asian and had an annoyingly high pitched voice.

Juliano had messy unkempt hair and had sexual relations with his father.

Stefano stank, and was constantly depressed. Had a habit of saying "Meh." to questions.

Aaroni was a dwarf.

And Andreotto... was just an asshole. He had ruined Rachele's life... and led her to her death.

_1483_

_"You're a whore. You aren't worth a second look, you spoiled little bitch." Andreotto glared at her, spitting on Rachele as he spoke. Ezio was watching, sitting on a bench. The assassin's knife stirred nervously under his robes. Andreotto pulled Rachele close, and slapped her. Ezio stood up and sprinted to Andreotto, tackling him to the ground. As he punched and kicked the man on the ground, Rachele leapt on his shoulders to pull him off. _

_"Stop it, stop it you freak!" she cried, spinning Ezio around. Their eyes locked as she remembered him. "Ezio?" she gasped. He slammed Andreotto's head into the ground, until eventually he begged for mercy. Ezio stopped, and kicked him once again for good measure. As the rest of the former friends arrived with a near army of guards, Ezio fleed into the night._

The men had all gone, except for Julio. Ezio leapt off the balcony, landing behind Julio. He kicked the back of his shins and brought him to his knees. "Julio, it's been too long. Where are the other boys off to?" Ezio smirked.

"I thought you, of all people, would have known... _Auditore." _he scowled as he pronounced Ezio's last name. Ezio pushed him against the marble wall, squeezing his neck. "Now tell me. What are you up to?"

"Fuck you, Auditore. You don't need to know anything!" Julio struggled against the assassin, but to no avail. Ezio smiled. "_Bene_. You won't tell me anything... so you won't say anything ever again," Ezio's Hidden Blade flew out from underneath his wrist and into Julio's neck. He gasped, spitting blood onto Ezio's face. "_Requiescat in Pace." _Ezio sighed, closing Julio's eyes.


	2. A Lover and A Fighter

**2: A Lover and A Fighter**

Aaroni waddled through the streets of Venice back to the very same building Ezio had dispatched Julio from. Something was wrong... no one was around. The multiple guard squadrons weren't there. No minstrels playing their music. Aaroni's view was hindered by a wall, so he climbed over it and landed on the cobbled pavement with a wince. He gasped as he saw the copious amounts of blood and bodies strewn across the road. Aaroni sat down on a bench overlooking the square. His eyes surveyed the battlefield. No citizens. Only guards... and Julio! He stood up and bolted over to his friend's lifeless corpse. Aaroni wept... it was all too familiar to an event he'd experienced after the Auditore execution.

_1479 - Monteriggioni_

_"Ezio?" called Aaroni from behind his hiding place. _

_"Aaroni. What a pleasant surprise," Ezio smiled sarcastically, "I trust you are here to finish what you and the others started? All by yourself?" _

_"No... I'm here to help you. Andreotto banished me from the group. Apparently, I'm too short. I've been working with Jacobo as a blacksmith. I know how to craft a weapon now!" he smiled. Ezio hesitated, then punched him. _

_"That's for abandoning me. But this," he said, hugging Aaroni, "Is for coming back." _

_Aaroni smirked. Ezio turned to walk back to the villa, a mistake he'd regret. Aaroni unsheathed his dagger and lunged at the assassin, slashing his back. Ezio turned and tackled Aaroni to the ground, struggling for control of the weapon. He picked the smaller man up and tossed him into a nearby doctor's stand. _

_"If you ever, EVER, let me see you again Aaroni, I. Will. KILL YOU." Ezio glared at him, hidden blade at the ready to strike if Aaroni tried anything again._

_That night, Aaroni, treating his wounds in his home, ran for his life when the Borgia ransacked his town. He was the only survivor._

Aaroni ran as fast as he could to warn the others of Ezio's presence in Venice.

Andreotto would be pissed.

_Florence - 1497_

_"Rachele... please... wake up." Ezio sobbed. The love of his life was on the verge of death._

_And there was nothing he could do about it._


	3. The Late Goodbye

**3: The Late Goodbye**

_Florence - 1477_

_"Will you ever return?" Rachele asked Ezio, with tears in her eyes. _

_"Some day, yes. I cannot stay. If my enemies were to find you..." Ezio trailed off as Rachele pulled him close to her. He didn't resist. He welcomed the gesture. Ezio reached into his pocket and pulled a necklace out. The object was made of metal, coated with gold and encrusted with diamonds. It was in the shape of a heart. Ezio cracked it against a nearby wall, splitting the heart in two. Broken. He handed one shard to Rachele, and put the other one on his neck. _

_"Goodbye... my love." he whispered. And with that, Ezio Auditore turned and walked away._

"ANDREANO! STEFFANO! COME QUICKLY!" pleaded Aaroni. He banged the door repeatedly until his knuckles bled. "PLEASE, ANDREANO! HURRY!" he wailed. The door opened, and Aaroni was pulled inside by Steffano.

"SHUT. UP." Steffano slapped Aaroni, pushing him into a chair. "Why are you crying? What's going on? Did you shit yourself again? Is that what that smell is?" he questioned Aaroni. From the other room, Andreano hollered, "No, _usted idiota_, that's you! You haven't bathed in six months!" Aaroni stopped crying to laugh at Andreano's insult. It was a good one, after all.

"Now tell me, Aaroni. What happened? Where is Julio?" Steffano inquired. Aaroni's eyes watered again as he remembered Julio's fate.

"He's... dead." wept Aaroni.

Steffano sighed. "Meh. Never really liked him."

Andreano sat there, stunned at this news. There were only two people he knew that had a grudge against Julio. Jacopo Closi and Ezio Auditore.

A match made in hell.


	4. Love at First Sight

**4: Love At First Sight**

_Florence - 1476_

_Ezio and Federico stood side by side watching the girls of Firenze stroll past them. Federico caught sight of a young blonde walking towards them. He tapped his brother on the shoulder, and pointed at her. "What about her?" he asked, smirking._

_"Oh... she is beautiful!" Ezio stared at the girl, mesmerized by her beauty and grace._

_"Then go get her." Federico lightly shoved his younger brother._

_"What, just like that?" Ezio hesitated. Federico nodded, and Ezio walked towards her. He grinned at the girl._

_"... what?" she asked._

_"What?" Ezio smiled._

_"Why are you just standing there?" the girl inquired._

_"Er... I wanted to ask you something! Which is, your name?" He was blushing. Ezio Auditore, the casanova of Firenze, was blushing._

_"Hah! Not one you'll ever be needing!" she laughed and walked off._

_Ezio frowned, and Federico strolled up to him, chuckling. "Ah, baby brother. Go after her." _

Ezio stalked Aaroni through the deserted streets of night-time Venice. Aaroni walked quietly, uncertain of his surroundings. Aaroni went through a tunnel, and Ezio had to scale a building to find him again. He noticed the dwarf by the riverside, talking to someone. He positioned himself over the building, and dove into a pile of unthorned roses.

"Jacopo, did you kill Julio?" Aaroni asked the other person.

Jacopo Closi turned to Aaroni, his long coat scraping the ground. Jacopo was most certainly on Ezio's side, the two regularly working together on assassination contracts from Lorenzo de Medici.

"No. But contact me again, and I will end your life." Jacopo stood up, and rose. Aaroni screamed, "JACOPO YOU BASTARD!" as he leapt onto Jacopo's back. Ezio swooped out of the flowers and tackled the two to the floor. The assassin stared into Aaroni's frightened eyes. The dwarf kicked Ezio in the stomach and shoved him over, snatching a knife from Jacopo's pocket. Ezio was too late to react, as in one swift movement, Aaroni slashed Jacopo's throat.

Ezio slammed into Aaroni, punching and kicking him. The assassin got the dwarf in a headlock, squeezing until he stopped struggling. He lay Aaroni on the ground.

"What is this? What are you plotting?" he questioned. Aaroni choked and coughed.

"Nothing to fear, I suppose. They are going to overthrow Monteriggioni in your absence." the dwarf sighed. By the way, Ezio? Andreotto sends his regards." Aaroni kneed Ezio in the crotch, and turned to run. Ezio whipped out his dagger, and aimed at Aaroni's legs. A perfect hit in the back of the kneecap, the dwarf fell face-first into the floor. His nose broken, his body bruised, he gave up. Ezio shoved the hidden blade in his sleeve into Aaroni's throat.

"Do not fear death, but welcome it's embrace. Requiescat in Pace."

_Florence - 1476_

_Ezio came to a halt as the girl reached her destination. Another man appeared, walking down to her. "Hello, mio bella." he whispered._

_"Hah. Don't flatter yourself." she replied._

_"Ah, but you see, I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs for me. So I figured... why don't I open them myself?" the man sneered. He pressed her against the wall as she cried for help. And, to their surprise, along came Ezio Auditore. _

_"Hello, mi amici! Are you giving this young lady a hard time?" he smiled._

_"Fuck off, Auditore! You aren't welcome here!" the man shouted._

_"Oh, but you see, my friend... I kind of am. It's you, who isn't welcome. Now leave before I break you in half, won't you?" Ezio smirked. The man was distracted, as the girl kicked him in the leg and ran towards her home. Ezio and the other man got into a fistfight, dodging, punching and kicking. The man went to kick Ezio, when the Auditore grabbed his leg and shoved him to the ground. The man, tired and beaten, collapsed to the floor. Out cold._

_"My knight in shining armour!" the girl laughed. "How can I ever repay you?"_

_"You can tell me your name." Ezio shrugged._

_"Aww, aren't you sweet? It's Rachele." she smiled. She hugged him as an extra payment. _

_"So... this may seem sudden, but are you free tomorrow? Friday?" he asked._

_"Maybe. At around seven thirty?" she winked. Ezio stuttered. _

_"I guess I'll see you then, Ezio Auditore." Rachele walked inside, waving at her new friend._

_The man stood up, glaring at Ezio. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, AUDITORE!" he screamed._

_"Yeah, well. Fuck you too, Andreotto." _


	5. Homecoming

_**5: Homecoming**_

_**Florence - 1469**_

_Ezio Auditore, aged 10, wandered the streets of Florence. By himself. "EZIO!" he could hear the panicked shouts of the Auditore Family calling for him. Ezio giggled to himself. To him, this was a city-wide game of hide and seek. He turned around a corner when SMACK! Straight into a passing child. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Ezio helped the other boy up of the ground, and dusted him off. _

_"It's no problem, really!" the other boy smiled at him. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."_

_"I'm Ezio! Ezio Auditore." the soon to be assassin jumped up and down._

_"The pleasure is mine, Ezio. My name is Andreotto. Andreotto de Pazzi." _

_"Oh, you're Vieri's brother..." Ezio trailed off. "Are you going to hurt me now?" he winced, preparing for a beating._

_"Hurt you? No, I wouldn't do that! My brother is simply misguided. There's a new family moving in down the street, have you seen them? The Vespuccis, I think. Their daughter is funny." Andreotto drifted off. _

_"What's her name?" Ezio asked, interested._

_"Erm... Rachele, I think."_

_**Monteriggioni - 1489**_

Ezio returned to the Auditore Villa after dispatching Aaroni. Claudia, his sister, rushed to see him at the gates. "Oh, Ezio! Where have you been? Mother and I... we were so worried!" she cried.

"Do not worry, _fratellini. _I am fine. The same cannot be said for Jacopo, Aaroni and Julio," he sighed.

"Jacopo? Closi? Did you kill him?" Claudia inquired.

"No... Aaroni did. In a fit of rage."

"And what of Julio?"

"He, along with Steffano, Andreotto and Andreano were plotting something together."

"To overthrow the Doge?"

"No... something bigger. I fear they may have found where we reside now. Go get Mario. I must speak with him."

"NIPOTE! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mario Auditore cheered. He was the one responsible for Ezio's fight training, and the reason why he was so good at it. "Now, tell me, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need information on three men. Andreotto de Pazzi, Andreano Kanolli and Steffano da Siena." Ezio replied.

"Andreotto? The defector? Hmm... I don't know anything other than the fact that he switched sides from the Pazzi to us. Andreano, he lives in Forli now, as a monk." Mario mumbled.

Ezio stared at his uncle, making sure he wasn't drunk. Andreano as a monk?

Mario rambled on about how monks are useless for a while, then finally touched on Steffano.

"OH YES, THE ONE THAT DOESN'T WASH. He lives in Roma, Ezio. It would certainly take a while to get there!" Mario sighed.

Ezio frowned. "_Grazie, _uncle." he said, rising in his chair and leaving Mario's study.

As Ezio mounted his horse, a sharp pain struck his chest. He lost his balance and fell off the animal, looking down at his ribcage. A knife stuck out of his stomach. The assassin had been assassinated.

**? - 1489**

"Wake up, _cazzo!"_ Ezio drifted in and out of consciousness while his captors taunted him. He was strapped to a chair, still dressed. "If you don't start talking, that poison will just pick away your insides!" one of them laughed. Ezio started coughing loudly. "Shut up!" said one of them. Ezio looked down at his right arm... that still held the bracer! With that, he could use the hidden blade to cut through the rope! Ezio slowly started to chip the rope away from his arms. The men sat down. One was holding a smoke bomb. Ezio waited for them to break concentration... then kicked the closest one, pulled the man with the smoke bomb close to him, holding the blade close to his neck. "I suggest you sit the fuck down." Ezio grinned at the last assaillant. He complied, and sat down. Now, luck was on Ezio's side. "So, who wants to tell me what's going on before your _amico _here loses his face?"


	6. Hunter Gatherer

**6: Hunter Gatherer**

**? - 1489**

Ezio positioned his hostage between himself and the other men. With the hidden blade exposed and just underneath his victim's throat, none of them moved. The assassin looked around, and shouted again.

"I SAID TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" the others shook, looking at each other quickly.

"We were hired!" the hostage cried. Ezio stopped moving. Was the man... weeping? The assassin let him go, and the man fell to the floor. "We were hired by Andreotto de Pazzi! It's nothing personal, _messere _Ezio! We were being paid for it, and he threatened my family!" the hostage wailed, talking through tears. The others helped him to a seat.

"Andreotto? Where is he and what is he doing?" Ezio questioned the other man. His tone was more relaxed and understanding now.

"Andreotto is plotting with the surviving members of the Followers of the Black Book to overthrow the Doge and take control of _Venezia_. Then, using their newfound army and some mystical object called The Apple, they plan to murder the Pope and take over Italy, if not the world!" one of the other men answered.

Ezio stopped again. "THE APPLE?" he hollered. "This changes everything... I must find them, now! Where are they?" he asked again.

"They meet in _Venezia _tonight, _messere._ Inside the Santa Maria del Fraire." the same man replied. "Luckily for you... we're docked outside it. Don't worry. We'll tell Andreotto you escaped." he smiled. Ezio smirked.

"Trust me, you won't have to tell him anything."

**Venice - 1489**

**Santa Maria del Fraire**

Ezio kicked open the doors on the boat and rushed topside. As he reached the surface, he noticed that entrance to the church was nigh-impossible. Ezio swore under his breath, then dove into the water. An agile guard, armed with light armour and a dagger, looked over the sea to investigate. Ezio sprang from the water, dragging the guard back down with him. The two kicked and fought, until Ezio grabbed his own weapon and cut the soldier's throat. Dumping the body onto the boat, the assassin had the unsightly job of stripping the poor man of his clothing. He paused for a second, sighed, and got on with it.

After a while, Ezio was kitted out in the guard's uniform, with his assassin robes safely back on board the ship.

"Where were you?" a rough voice called out.

"Erm... investigating." Ezio replied.

"... did your balls drop when you were away, boy? Your voice has grown deeper." the voice called again.

Ezio tried not to laugh at the voice. After all, it could've been a commanding officer.

"Andreotto wants to see you." it said. Ezio's heart leapt into his mouth. This was his chance!

The assassin walked through the main doors of the church, when a squad of guards approached him.

"What's your business here?" one sneered.

"I was summoned by Andreotto." Ezio replied.

"Oh... _va bene. _My apologies, sir." the guard slunk back to his spot, embarassed.

Ezio grinned and walked onwards, coming to a halt when he heard a voice.

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU DUMB BASTARD, AARONI AND JULIO ARE DEAD! AND SOONER OR LATER, EZIO WILL GET US TOO!" it shouted. The voice, high pitched and frenzied, surely belonged to Andreano Kanolli. Ezio noticed a pathway to the roof via certain objects. A short time later, having almost died climbing, Ezio found himself hovering over his three targets. The gloves were off. It was time to fight.


	7. The Grand Finale

**7: The Grand Finale**

**Venice - 1489**

Ezio sat down on the ledge, watching the targets. Andreotto hadn't changed a bit. He was still that unlikeable, pretentious prick Ezio knew from his childhood. The assassin's hidden blade stirred nervously under his armor, partially due to Ezio shaking.

He stood back up, taking a running jump and leaping off the perch into a pile of leaves below. He shook himself clean, and emerged from the wasted leaves. The Followers of the Black Book froze. Ezio remembered what the Black Book was: a Templar guide on life. The men had studied and protected it, murdering those who got close. Andreano fainted, Steffano growled and Andreotto laughed.

"Ezzy! What a surprise to see the dearest of all my friends here. An unpleasant surprise, but I digress. What do you think you can achieve, hmm? Here to avenge your little friend? That's cute. But I suggest you run. Now. Or you'll die just like her!" he shouted.

"I am here to end you, Andreotto! We trusted you. She trusted you. And now... you deserve no mercy!" Ezio lunged at Andreotto in a fit of rage, the blade pointed at his throat. Andreotto dove out of the way, sending the assassin into the now awoken Andreano. He had missed his target completely, and stabbed the youngest of the Followers in the throat.

Steffano shoved Andreotto out of the door, and blocked the way. Ezio closed Andreano's eyes. "_Requiescat in Pace."_ he muttered. Steffano charged at him with a mace, which Ezio just barely escaped from. The assassin's leg swung round and kicked Steffano down, which gave Ezio the chance to run after Andreotto. Steffano sprinted after Ezio, throwing random objects at him as he ran. Ezio turned suddenly and slammed the blade into Steffano's chest. He gasped for air, and collapsed to the ground. Ezio had no time for formalities, chasing after Andreotto.

The two men ran through the streets, with Ezio hot on Andreotto's heels. The target turned into an alleyway, prompting Ezio to go in after him.

"You're trapped, Andreotto. Give up." Ezio glared at him.

"You really think it's that simple, Ezio?" he smiled. "RACHELE!" he shouted. Ezio's heart stopped. Rachele stood behind Andreotto... not dead at all. She put her hands on his shoulders, winking seductively at him.

"Yeah... you're still my girl." he turned and smirked at Ezio. Rachele laughed.

"Let's both be girls!" she shouted as her knee slammed into his crotch, sending him to the floor wincing in pain. He stood up quickly and bolted to Ezio, the two so enraged that they didn't bother with swords, just mercilessly beating eachother with their fists. Andreotto got the first blow in, but Ezio's bracer blocked his second attack, and slashed his throat open with the hidden blade. Andreotto crumpled, and Ezio laid him on the ground.

"You... bitch... I thought we could be partners, Ezio. But you and that _puttana_ just couldn't let go of the past, could you?" Andreotto scowled, coughing blood onto Ezio's armour. "I was right after all, then. You two are fucking perfect for eachother..." he trailed off, lying back onto the ground. Ezio trembled with rage.

"I thought... I thought I was beyond this. But I'm not! I've waited too long, lost too much... _REQUIESCAT IN PACE, YOU BASTARD!" _Ezio shouted as he forced the blade rapidly into Andreotto's body, covering both himself and the ground in blood.

Rachele pulled him off of Andreotto, kissing him to stop the anger flowing through him.

"It's over now, Ezio. We can go home. I have something that belongs to you!" she grinned, showing him the blood-stained necklace Ezio gave her when they last saw eachother.

"But how did you survive?" he asked, tears in both their eyes.

**Florence - 1484**

**Rachele's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't seen Ezio in so many years now. I've heard of an assassin wreaking havoc in Italy right now... I want to believe it's him so much. I think it's him, anyway. He saved me from Andreotto, but I'm being forced to marry him, and I don't want to. I used to like him... but something changed. The Borgia troops keep knocking on our door... it wouldn't be like this if Ezio were in Firenze. Someone's at the door, I'll write later._

_Rachele stood up, and opened the door. Andreotto's hand reached through the gap in the door and pulled her outside. With almost god-like timing, Ezio Auditore tumbled through a crowd of startled bystanders and flung him to the floor. But the Pazzi guards that Andreotto brought with him overpowered Ezio, knocking him unconscious. Andreotto cackled, and, drawing a dagger, raised it above Ezio._

_"CONSIDER THIS AN INVITATION FROM MY FAMILY... TO YOURS!" he shouted, shoving the dagger into Rachele's stomach, then slashing Ezio's chest. The two friends collapsed beside each other._

_Ezio awoke first. Bleeding heavily, he gripped Rachele's shoulders. "... wake up..." he whispered. His tears landed on her face, while his head fell to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Nothing. Ezio closed her eyes, sobbing while he did it. "Requiescat in pace... my love." He carried her body to a bed of roses, laying her on them. He stood up, and ran from his hometown and his love. Andreotto would pay. _

_Rachele bolted upright. Her hands traveled to her dress, soaked with blood and sweat. The armor had worked. She smiled for the first time since Ezio's farewell._


End file.
